Best Friends Until Tomorrow
by Hammsters
Summary: The Hunger Games with a twist. To add insult to injury, the tributes of the first hunger games were 15 and 16 year olds who'd known each other their whole lives before being separated into different districts. Will they stay strong and band together, or will their own stubbornness and anger lead to bloodshed? Collaboration with mchammer4 and our friend Stephanie


**Hello Hunger Games fans! It's me your favorite person in the whole wide world! ...No...no not Peeta...not Finnick either. Gosh almighty, it's meeeee! Hammsters! Anyone remember me? No. Darn. Oh well, I hope you enjoy this story all the same. Yup. So... get on that.**

Alara glanced up nervously at the teacher snoozing at his desk, then turned back to her work reassured. He was out like a light, she had about fifteen minutes before she needed to worry. If only the locks in the detention room hadn't been so well made! With this thought, she silently cursed the Capitol. Escape had been _much _easier before they came around and messed around with the system. The punishments hadn't been so bad either. Back then, teachers weren't allowed to hit students. She bit her lip. What if the teacher _did _wake up? Then she'd have to get her punishment, the very one she was trying to escape. Alara shook her head as if to shake off her fears. This had been a lot more fun three years ago. Just as she was thinking this, the lock clicked open.

"Finally!" She exclaimed thoughtlessly. Then she smacked a hand over her mouth and looked over at the teacher. To her relief, he just snorted a bit and continued to drool on her math test. "Loser," she muttered. Then she shoved the door open, slowly pushed it back shut behind her, and took off running down the hall.

_I'm free, I'm free, I'm free, _she sang in her head. Despite the fact that she was on her own now, she still got the same rush from outsmarting teachers and freeing herself from detention. Her reverie couldn't last though, because, of course, the second she turned a corner she slammed straight into someone else and they both crashed to the ground.

"God, please don't be a teacher," she whispered.

"Guess again Als," a familiar voice said, sounding like he was barely holding in a laugh.

"Raz, thank God!" She exclaimed. "I got scared for a second there."

"Oh, so the 'fearless' Alara finally admits to my terrifying awesomeness?" He asked with a smirk. Alara simply smacked her old friend on the arm.

"Never."

"So, I take it you're in trouble?" Raz asked. It was now Alara's turn to smirk.

"Not anymore."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that Ms. Larson," a deeper voice said behind them. Alara winced and turned to look at their principal behind them.

"Hi there," she said meekly.

"Come with me," he said, sounding tired already.

"Later Als," Raz said, mouthing the word 'sucker.'

"Not so fast Mr. Saunders. You're invited too." Raz scowled but followed.

"What did you get me into?" He whispered. Alara simply shrugged as they walked into the school office.

"These," the principal said, handing them each an envelope, "are for you." Alara looked at him in shock.

"That's it? We're not in any trouble?" She asked. The principal raised an eyebrow.

"Should you be?" Catching her own mistake, Alara shook her head rapidly.

"Nope! We'll just be on our way, come on Raz!" With that, she grabbed her friend's hand and they both ran out.

* * *

"Fera!" Mrs. Watson called to her youngest daughter. "You've got mail sweetie!" Fera set down the book she was reading and walked over to the door, where her mother was bringing in the mail. Wordlessly, she took the envelope from her mother's hand and sat down with it, carefully tearing it open and unfolding the letter inside. She couldn't help but be disappointed when she saw the official Capitol stamp at the upper left corner of the page; she'd been hoping to hear from one of her friends scattered in the other districts.

"_Dear Ms. Watson," _the letter began. "_We are pleased to inform you that you've been selected to participate in a special program in the Capitol. You and several other lucky young men and women will be the first subjects to participate in what we hope will be a very successful project._

_In a week's time, a representative from the Capitol will be coming to collect you and any other participants living in your district. You are expected to be packed and ready with all you will need for the next month. Anything you don't have can be supplied by sponsors in the Capitol. You will need to bring none of the following: soap, shampoo, formal wear, bed sets, or food. All of these will be already supplied for you, free of charge. Best regards," _and this was followed by a signature Fera couldn't read.

"Mom!" She called in that soft voice of hers. Her mother came wandering in, absentmindedly sorting through the envelopes still in her hand. Fera, politely as possible, took the letters away and her mother looked up.

"What is it dear?" Fera handed her the letter. She watched as her eyes moved across the page, carefully looking to pick out any strange reactions. Fera, like everyone else in her district, placed very little trust in the Capitol. She was afraid for no reason, it seemed, because her mother appeared to be thrilled. "Fera, sweetie, this is fantastic!" Fera was shocked.

"Really? You don't think it seems a little odd?"

"What could be odd about it? From what I've read, it seems like a great opportunity for you. It also looks like an attempt by the Capitol to bring the districts together, if I'm reading correctly and they're bringing kids from each of them." Fera thought about it a moment, then her face lit up in a grin.

"All right then! Great!" Her mother looked over the letter again.

"A week doesn't give you a lot of time. I think you'd better start finding what you'd like to bring." Fera nodded excitedly and bolted up the stairs to her room to start packing.

As she packed her belongings, she couldn't help but to get lost in her thoughts. She couldn't believe it! Out of all the kids in Panem, _she _was one of the lucky few who was chosen to participate in this…this…whatever it was. Who knew? Maybe she'd even get to see some of her friends! After all, they were every bit as special as she was, weren't they? She sighed happily. After three years, it would certainly be nice to see one of them again.

**Eh? Eeeeh? What do y'alls think?! I bet at least one person will have a thought pretaining to that question. Yup. Okay, that was a sucky joke, I apologize. Pleeeeeeeeeease review because I have no life and your reviews make my day!**


End file.
